goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Spritz
"Restore party HP with soothing mist." Location .]] Spritz is located in a larger room in the lower portion of the multi-level Altin Peak dungeon. It is immediately visible as soon as you enter the room. To reach it, cast Frost on a puddle on ground level, and move the earth pillar to the left of that one space left, constructing a hoppable path to the elevated area containing a mine cart. Also interact with a switch so that the arrow pointing right points left. Hop into the mine cart and ride it twice in a row, and you will be dropped off to Spritz' position. As an opponent Statistically, Spritz has 361 HP, 27 PP, 140 Attack, 32 Defense, 84 Agility, and 10 Luck. Like all other Mercury Djinn that are fought, in terms of resistance, it has a Mercury Resistance rating of 193, Venus and Jupiter Resistance ratings of 100 each, and a Mars Resistance rating of 25, and in regards to its abilities it uses its available Mercury-based attacks with a Mercury power rating of 125. Spritz can use the following battle commands: *'Tundra:' Used 53 out of 256 times, this is a Psynergy spell that causes a moderate amount of ice shards to drop onto the party, dealing a Mercury-based attack with a power rating of 45 and a range of 3. This ability consumes 8 of its user's PP. *'Drench:' Used 47 out of 256 times, this is a Psynergy spell that causes a moderately long array of watery spheres to drop out of the sky and onto the targeted Adepts, dealing a Mercury-based attack with a power rating of 60 and a range of 3. This ability consumes 10 of its user's PP. *'Froth Sphere:' Used 41 out of 256 times, this is a Psynergy spell that projects a moderately large array of watery spheres that arc into the party, dealing a Mercury-based attack with a power rating of 65 and a range of 5. This ability consumes 12 of its user's PP. *'Ice Horn:' Used 35 out of 256 times, this is a Psynergy spell that causes a moderately thick mass of ice spikes to shoot down onto the Adepts from the sky, dealing a Mercury-based attack with a power rating of 70 and a range of 3. This ability consumes 11 of its user's PP. *'Hail Prism:' Used 29 out of 256 times, this is a Psynergy spell that causes four large pieces of ice to drop from the sky and slam and shatter into the party, dealing a Mercury-based attack with a power rating of 90 and a range of 7. This ability consumes 16 of its user's PP. *'Attack:' Used 28 out of 256 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack, but for this monster it is counted as a Mercury-based attack rather than a non-elemental attack. *'Flee:' Used 23 out of 256 times, this enemy has the ability to attempt to Flee the battle, thereby ending the battle if successful without rewarding you with the associated EXP, Coins, and the Djinni itself, and the Mercury Djinni disappears from its field spot. If this happens to you, however, it takes some effort to leave the room and get all the way back to where Spritz would reappear, so you should save your game before engaging Spritz. When defeated, Spritz yields 190 EXP and 226 Coins, and the Spritz Djinni is added to your party's Djinn collection. If you fell it with an offensive Mars Djinni like Fever, its rewards increase to 247 EXP and 293 Coins. Ideally, all of your Adepts can have 3 each of all four Djinni elements, so if you have the Mars Djinni Forge, Fever, and Corona, you can summon Tiamat to deal over 200 damage in one hit, and have other Adepts' three-djinn summons finish it off in a turn. After you defeat Spritz, you can rather ironically use it to restore damage it may have caused you. Category:Monsters with high Mercury resistance | Category:Monsters with low Mars resistance | Category:Psynergy-capable monsters Description When Set, it increases base HP by 8, base PP by 4, and base Agility by 3. When Spritz's battle effect is used, all currently alive and battling Adepts have their HP restored by 30% of their respective maximum HP values. This effect is identical to that of the Lost Age Venus Djinni Flower, and the two together are eclipsed by a superior Venus Djinni, Crystal, which restores all current battling Adepts HP by 50%. Ability analysis In Golden Sun, Spritz is the one Djinni that is a party-healing effect akin to the Wish Psynergy series. It would seem to be very useful for this purpose, and only gets better at restoring HP as the party levels up, since the Wish series are extremely practical and useful despite their PP costs. Ironically, this is why Spritz is not often used, though, because of how reliable and statistically strong the spells in the Wish series is, as well as how those can be used both outside and inside battle. If you've been playing "perfectly" thus far, then Spritz would be your fourth Mercury Djinni, and having all four Set onto an Adept will make their class one where the Wish series is newly available to begin with. Note that when Wish Well is acquired, the Djinni has about the same usefulness as Mia's regular Wish. When Pure Wish is acquired, it has the same usefulness as Mia's Wish Well (taking Djinn levels into consideration). It can still be a somewhat effective substitute when Mia is low on PP. In The Lost Age, when Isaac's party joins Felix's party along with their returning Djinn, Spritz becomes a second Flower, a Venus Djinni found roughly in the middle of that game at Taopo Swamp. Players typically have Jenna be in her default Flame User class series and use her Aura Psynergy series as the substitute for the Wish series, so even before Spritz is reacquired its concept of partial full-party healing expressed in the form of Flower may not be a worthy venture. An endgame Djinni, Crystal, outperforms both of these by healing all current battling Adepts by 50% of their respective maximum HP meters. It is up to the player how useful even that effect is, though. Name Origin Spritz is sparkling water. Martin is short for a Martini, a sparkling cocktail made from gin and dry vermouth. Category:Djinn Category:Golden Sun Djinn Category:Mercury Djinn Category:Djinn that are battled Category:Djinn that increase PP Category:Djinn that increase Agility Category:HP-restoring effects Category:Monsters exclusive to Golden Sun